


Rise For Me, Fall For You

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Do not repost, Kinda, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Halloween is the one day those not of earth can walk amongst its inhabitants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rise For Me, Fall For You

There was only one day in which anything not of the earth, could walk it. On that day, the veil between the world and a much stranger world became thinner and the things that teemed in the darkness, with heavy claws and snapping jaws, could come forward. For one day, they could spill into the earth, claiming everything they chose, and then they would return, back to whatever depth or height they came from. Angels sprung from the heavens, descending on the earth with fury. Demons rose from hell, claiming soul after soul for their own. There were other supernatural on earth; vampires and werewolves and everything in between. But only on Halloween, could the gods and angels and demons, could return. 

Castiel was among the garrison that was discharged to earth every year, to keep the others in check. They were a loyal soldier, a good soldier. They did what needed to be done but unlike their siblings, they questioned the acts. It had started years before, on a Halloween in which Castiel came to earth, only to meet a demon along the way. The angels were told to smite the demons on sight, to rid humanity and all that walked the earth of those which hid in the darkness. Except Castiel couldn't do that. Not with this demon, anyway.

The demon's name was Dean. Unlike most demons, who had to possess bodies of their own when they walked the earth, Dean did not. He was still in his own body, coming and going from earth as he wished. Castiel never told anyone that there was a demon who could walk the earth without the uniqueness of Halloween. In fact, they never told anyone about Dean the demon with green eyes. 

They had intended to kill the demon the first time the two of them met. But they couldn't. The demon grinned at them, perfectly human in nature. And Castiel felt something. 

This was strange as angels were never supposed to feel anything. Angels were soldiers, loyal only to one cause: protecting humanity. But that damned demon with green eyes and a sly smile was enough to stop Castiel in their tracks. 

Every year after, they would visit the demon on Halloween. The two of them would talk about nothing in particular. For 24 hours, Castiel wasn't an angel. They were just another, almost human, sitting alongside the demon who never seemed to return to hell. 

They wouldn't admit, especially not to the other angels, that they were looking forward to Halloween again. It was almost time, almost the day when for 24 hours, Castiel could spend time with someone other than the angels. 

When the day finally came, they were the first one to leave heaven, to plunge to the earth and land on the ground, wings and all. 

Dean was already there, waiting for them. 

"Hello, angel," The demon greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Hello, Dean." 

"Come on," Dean beckoned and Castiel fell in step beside him. 

There were some perks about appearing on earth, Castiel thought as their wings folded behind them, sinking into the in-between somewhere between what was known and was lay beyond. For the one day they were on earth, Castiel could eat. And Dean loved to feed them. 

"This place," Dean said as he pushed open a door to a small diner in the town both had arrived in. "Has the best pie." 

"Pie is not typically a breakfast food." 

It was early in the morning, not that Dean cared. 

"Pie is meant for all times of day." The other declared as the two of them settled into a booth. "Pie for breakfast, pie for lunch, pie for dinner." The other grinned at them, and Castiel felt something tighten within them. "How have you been, angel?" Dean didn't even bother with picking up the menu the waitress left. "How's heaven?"

"Heaven is fine," Castiel answered, hoping that their attempt at looking at the menu passed for human. Dean would just order for them anyway. 

The other hooked his finger in the menu, pulling it down and out of their line of sight. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

It was too early in the day for this conversation.

"I have."

"But you won't stay, will you?" 

Castiel had once asked how Dean managed to stay on earth after Halloween passed. The other simply shrugged and answered that he refused to go. 

_Humans have free will, why can't we?_

Last year, Dean had asked if Castiel would stay with him. 

The other cleared his throat. "It's all right. We have all day." 

He grinned up at the waitress as she returned, blushing under the demon's attention. 

"Where would you like to go after breakfast?" Dean asked, turning back to them. 

"Where do you suggest?" 

Dean grinned. "We have the whole world, angel."

The day was spent as they always spent Halloween, together. Dean pulled them from place to place, even at one point dragging them into a Halloween store. The demon attempted to entertain them by trying on the most ridiculous masks Castiel had ever seen. They jumped from place to place, moving around the earth at random. One year, Dean had brought them to the place the demon lived on earth and the two of them spent the whole day watching movies. Castiel had no real appreciation for the movies, to them there was a lot of senseless violence, but Dean was entertained, so they were willing to watch. One year, the two of them carved pumpkins.

They spent hours jumping from place to place with Dean grinning widely and showing Castiel something new, or perhaps something they had done before, but it didn't truly matter. 

He didn't know where they were when the sun finally began to set, but they felt a looming sense of doom as the light vanished from the sky. They would have to return to heaven at midnight, and as the sun began to set, midnight came closer. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Dean asked as they walked through a bustling downtown area. 

Several humans were dressed in costumes, some of which clung to their bodies tightly. Castiel caught a glimpse of a vampire down an alley, fangs flashing. 

"Do you always think about food?" They asked.

"No," Dean answered with a grin. 

"What do you do all year?"

"Nothing exciting," Dean answered. 

Castiel didn't push him, given the vague answer. After a moment, the other's hand reached out, wrapping around their own. 

"Come on, there's a good place to eat near here."

Their hands didn't fall apart. 

The meal was nothing exciting for Castiel, but Dean's wide grin and his laughter was enough to leave them satisfied. Naturally, Dean ordered pie for dessert and this one was pumpkin. 

"Come here," The demon coaxed, holding up a fork full of pie. Castiel obeyed, moving closer. The demon fed them the pie, their eyes locking as the other pulled his hand back. The other's breath caught and his hand reached up, brushing over Castiel's lower lip. They caught a glimpse of pie on the other's thumb before he licked it away. 

They were so close. 

Dean leaned forward, capturing their lips. Castiel had never been kissed before. It was far better than they ever thought. 

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, returning right as they pulled away.

"No, thank you," Dean answered, his green eyes still on Castiel.

The two of them left a few minutes later, but Dean's eyes never moved anywhere else. They barely exited the building before Dean was on them again, lips meeting. Dean cupped their face, pressing harshly against them. There was a whoosh of air, as there always was when the two of them moved from place to place, and suddenly they arrived in Dean's apartment. Dean didn't let them go, pushing their back against a wall. 

"I've been wanting to do that." Dean murmured, before pressing against them once more. 

Castiel's hands wrapped around the demon automatically, returning the kiss. 

"Cas," Dean muttered, shifting his attention to the angel's neck. "Stay. Stay with me." 

"Dean, I-"

"You can." Dean insisted. "I stayed on earth for you, I had intended to return to hell. But I stayed after meeting you." Castiel caught the other's gaze as he pulled away. "You can stay. Stay with me."

"Dean," Castiel insisted again as the other tried to bury his face in their neck once again. "Look at me." 

Castiel had been thinking about this over the day, about the dull ache they felt every time they thought about leaving the demon. They couldn't do it, not again. They couldn't leave this damned beautiful demon who stayed on earth for them. 

They pushed the other away slightly so they could move from the wall. Their wings appeared, spreading over the room and after a moment, wrapped around the demon. 

"I'll stay." Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll stay with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
